1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to firearms and, more particularly, to a firearm having a hybrid indirect gas operating system.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
There are conventional semi-automatic or automatic firearms that are gas operated via an operating rod in the case of an indirect gas operating system. Such systems rely on a piston and operating rod with the piston actuated by gas from the barrel of the firearm. A problem arises when the cylinder is coupled directly to the barrel due to barrel deflection. As such, there is a desire to be able to eliminate interaction between the cylinder and the barrel.